


Can You Feel Our Chemistry?

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, General Keith, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Keith is undercover, Knotting, Lance gets saved by Keith, Lotor is a princess (and a dick), M/M, Male Bonding, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rutting, Saving, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Slave Lance, Slow Burn, Smut, Soldiers, Violence, Yaoi, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: Omegaverse.Allura, princess of Altea, was about to execute the final step. She was about to destroy Lotor’s slave trade in the underground. Therefore, she smuggled Keith, an alpha, undercover into Lotor’s army. He did great and was promoted to the rank of a general. His mission was nearly completed, as his attention was caught by a pretty cute omega, imprisoned by Lotor. The circumstances allowed him to keep the boy closer. However, relationships, no matter of which kind, mean a risk…





	1. The Encounter

“General? We have a new import of slaves. Please make sure they all arrived. The prince would prefer to see them all at once.” a commander advised him. “And be careful, some of them are in heat.” he added with a devilish smirk.

“Of course, sir.” the boy replied. _Fucking dickhead._

“Thace, could you open the cages for me? I was instructed to count the new slaves.” the general called out.

“Sure.” Thace agreed and opened the cages. “Such pitiful creatures. I hate to torture them.” he sighed.

“I know but for now, we need to behave as these asses ask from us. Allura will find a way to save them soon enough, I’m sure.” the general said.

“You sure have a lot of faith in this Allura girl, don’t you, Keith?” Thace smiled.

“She is the wife of my brother, of course I have faith in her. Coran, Pidge, Hunk and Matt are with her as well, so just wait, they gonna rule it.” Keith assured him.

“If you believe it, I’ll believe it as well. After all, she saved me.” Thace smiled.

Keith nodded and watched as the other male walked away. The smell of Omegas in heat reached his nose. He scrunched his nose in disgust. He couldn’t understand how the prince could imprison so many persons at once. They were in pain and surly not really happy about their situation, if they could think clearly. He compared the number on the prisoners’ collars with the ones on his clipboard. “Weird, one person is missing.” Keith mumbled.

“He’s there but be careful, he bites.” a girl panted, pointing her shaking fingers in the direction of a dark corner.

“Thanks.” Keith replied, getting a confused look. _I forgot, they aren’t used to be handled like actual persons._

Keith stopped, as he saw the person. They were wrapped in a coat, facing the wall. “Hey there, I need to check the number on your collar. Please turn around.” Keith said, reaching out for them.

“Don’t touch!” a sharp voice hissed. _Fucking asshole._

“So, you are a male Omega? We don’t have many of your sort. Just show me the number, I won’t touch you.” Keith promised. _Well, I can understand his hate…_

“You should better stay away. His smell is strong, too strong for Alphas like you.” the girl from before said.

“Why you suppose I’m an Alpha?” Keith asked with a frown. _Do I behave like one of them?_

“It’s your smell. Alphas are practically magnets to an Omega in heat.” she explained.

“I don’t care about things like that. I wouldn’t touch an Omega against his will, no matter what. I don’t understand this kind of society. Why are Omegas treated badly, when they can be so vulnerable? They should rather be protected, since they can give birth and are sensible.” Keith mumbled.

The guy in the corner turned slightly around. “What are you saying? Aren’t you a bit too nice and chitchat like to be an actual soldier of the Galra?” he huffed.

“My mother was an Omega and wasn’t treated well, so I had to protect her since I was young. I don’t approve of the system I work for, I just try to stay alive.” Keith stated, taking a step towards the now startled boy. “I just want your number.” Keith repeated, pulling the coat down. He chocked, falling weakly to his knees. “What the heck… is this smell?” he asked, holding his fogged head.

“It’s my Omega smell, idiot.” the boy hissed.

“Woah, you’re actually an extremely pretty guy… Were you raped on the way here?” Keith panted, unable to control his breath. _This ocean blue eyes… he is a beauty!_

“He keeps himself wrapped up to prevent getting raped.” the girl replied to him.

“You aren’t really in heat, are you?” Keith asked her.

“I took suppressants before I was captured, so I’m a bit more awake as the others.” she explained.

“What about you?” Keith directed at the boy.

“Do I smell like I supress anything?! I’m clear from pure willpower!” he yelled, trying to wrap himself back up.

“No need to be cocky, just show me your number already.” Keith sighed, being troubled with his weak limbs.

The boy moaned as Keith’s hand touched his skin, causing Keith to pull back. He covered his mouth in shame, covering his eyes to stop the dripping tears. Keith wiped with his sleeve over the Omega’s face. He just ticked the box of the boy’s number, smiling at him as he stood back up. “May I ask your name?” he sobbed lightly.

“I’m Keith and you?” he responded.

“L-Lance.” the boy mumbled.

“A pretty name for a pretty face. Well, see ya, Lance.” Keith whispered, closing the doors.

“What took you so long?! Haggar was about to kill me!” Thace hissed.

“I’m sorry! I’ll go immediately!” Keith replied, running off.

“Don’t get used to the nice treatment, he is sadly the only one who thinks like this.” Thace smiled sadly, closing the gates to the prison.

___

“I was informed you want to see me, prince Lotor?” Keith said, kneeling down. _He’ll talk shit again, I can feel it._

“Yes. I heard a lot about your excellent work and distinguished talent. You were promoted to a general, weren’t you? Congratulations! Have you taken your reward?” Lotor asked, looking with the bored face at the four Omegas around him.

“I apologize, sir but I didn’t knew, that it’s common to get rewarded.” Keith responded. _I didn’t even expect you to know the word sharing…_

“I thought that the others haven’t told you, that’s why I asked for your presence. Every time a soldier gets advanced, he gets a slave of his own, till the next rank. The slaves get exchanged then, for better ones of course.” Lotor explained with a smirk.

“That’s indeed a generous reward.” Keith smiled politely. _If I was a person who is into owning others like items…_

“I know, that’s how I am. Normally, you get a slave assigned but since you’re such a talented person, you can choose from the new import your own, if you’d like to.” Lotor offered.

“I’d gladly accept this offer, thank you, majesty. Now that you mention it, I just completed the check-up, all the slaves arrived in time.” Keith answered.

“See, you’re such a capable young man! If you wouldn’t mind, could you send Thace over? He got promoted as well and should know about his reward. Take your time to pick one. I’ll send someone to your room, they’ll give you the necessary things to handle your new pet.” Lotor smiled and waved him off.

___

The door creaked open, causing the Omegas to whimper in fear. Keith came in, grabbing Lance violently. “I’m sorry.” Keith muttered as he threw Lance out of the cell, causing the other soldiers to laugh gleefully. “Move your ass, filthy Omega bitch!” Keith yelled, pushing the boy forward. Lance didn’t dared to say a word, just following the instructions quietly. They came into an empty hallway. Keith slowed down, pulling the boy less aggressive. “Keith, you could choose your slave as well?” Thace asked.

“Sure, but it was hard to contain myself. This guy is such a petty bitch, I nearly slapped him! He had four Omegas around him!” Keith ranted as quiet as possible. _Such a shithead!_

“I know, he’s selfish. But we won’t need to work that long for princess Lowlife, just keep that in mind.” Thace smiled. _Soon we’ll be home… soon…_

“I know. I just can’t wait to get home. Do you have an idea, who you’ll pick?” Keith asked.

“Not really.” Thace sighed. _I would love to save them all, though…_

“Take the girl who can still talk, she is nice.” Lance mumbled under his breath, getting a confused look.

“You mean the one who talked to me?” Keith asked, causing Lance to stare.

“Aren’t you going to hit me?” he asked utterly confused. _What kind of Alpha is he?_

“No, why would I?” Keith gave back. _Do I look like I would punch him?_

“He’s an Omega, Keith. He is, sadly, not used to being treated well. Has the girl a name?” Thace asked. _Poor boy, he seems to be through a lot…_

“I don’t know, sorry.” Lance replied, looking onto the ground.

“Does she know your name?” Thace asked instead.

“I think she heard it when I asked him. His name is Lance, between. Oh, and Lance, this is Thace. He is my friend. Don’t talk to anyone except for him without my allowance.” Keith demanded.

“Yes, master.” Lance said obedient.

The two soldiers exchanged a glance. “Well… uhm… You should go.” Thace said, looking pained at Lance.

“Yeah, see you.” Keith said, walking to the throne room.

“Oh, you already found your match?” Lotor smirked.

“I’m easy to please.” Keith chuckled. _Nothing what you could say about yourself, though._

“I see, let me take a look at him.” Lotor grinned, walking down the stairs. He grabbed Lance’s chin harshly, eying him with disgust. “A bit filthy, isn’t he?” Lotor spoke.

“I’ll make sure the usable parts will be cleaned.” Keith replied slyly. _God, I hate behaving like a bitch…_

“My, my, I’ve taken a liking to you.” Lotor chuckled. “I bet you choose him for his eyes.” he stated afterwards, staring into the blue orbs.

“Like I said, I’m easy to please. All I need is a pretty face.” Keith explained. _I pray Lance doesn’t think this is my actual personality…_

“I feel almost sorry to hand him over. Tell me boy, what’s your name?” Lotor asked. He didn’t answer. Instead, Lance stared at Keith.

“What?” Keith asked angrily. Lance looked at Lotor and back to him. “Oh, that’s what you mean. He is the prince, of course you’re allowed to answer him.” Keith spoke, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t understand?” Lotor said frowning.

“I told him before he isn’t allowed to talk to anyone without my permission. I guess he thought it would include you.” Keith said in an apologetic voice.

“That’s great!” Lotor exclaimed.

“Pardon?” Keith remarked. _I can’t read his stupidity…_

“On the way from prison to here, you got his submission and absolute obedience. This is something which marks a true warrior. I’m pretty fond of you, general Keith. Continue like this and you’ll be a commander in no time.” Lotor praised him. “You can go now, I have a meeting. Enjoy your toy~” he smirked.

“I will, thank you.” Keith said with a faked smile. The way to Keith’s room was accompanied by an awkward silence. They entered the room with a card. A big bed, huge enough to fit five people in, stood in the middle of the room. A door on the left lead into the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a little table with a mirror above. On the table laid things which were supposed to be the clothing for Lance. Keith grabbed the boy by his hand pulling him into the bathroom. He locked the door behind them.

“As Omega, you aren’t allowed to shower alone. If I get caught, I’ll get in trouble. You don’t have to worry though, I will turn around until you are finished.” Keith said, smiling at Lance. The Omega just nodded. “Hey, you are allowed to talk to me any time. You don’t need my approval, at least not as long as we are in my room.” Keith added. _This is so humiliating. Just because he’s an Omega? What nonsense._

“O-Okay.” Lance said as Keith turned around. “Uhm, master? Could you eventually help me, please?” Lance asked timidly. _Don’t get angry, please…_

“Okay, stop. Don’t call me master when we are alone, it makes me sick. I’m Keith and you are Lance, okay?” Keith said in a gentle voice. Lance nodded lightly. “Good. Now, how can I help you?” Keith asked.

“I can’t stand properly, so it would be good if you could help with my clothes.” Lance mumbled.

“Sure thing, should I hold you or something?” he asked further. _I need to be careful, he’s so vulnerable…_

“Uhm, no… more like, uhm, taking them off, maybe?” Lance responded unsure.

Keith smiled and nodded. He took the Omega’s shirt off, nearly starring at the tanned boy’s chest. “C-Could you p-please not stare?” Lance mumbled, hiding his face. _God, how embarrassing!_

“But you are pretty.” Keith pouted, getting a small smile and a flushed face from the other boy. Satisfied, he continued. “You can hold on to my shoulders to get out of your pant legs.” Keith offered, as he pulled down Lance’s trousers or more what was still left of them. He stopped as a fluid started to drip on the ground. Keith looked up to Lance who just turned away. “You are… dripping wet…” he realized.

“It’s because of my heat. It leaks out.” Lance explained shortly.

“Is it painful?” Keith muttered, standing up to eye Lance.

“A bit, yes.” Lance confirmed. _Actually, it hurts a lot but you don’t need to know that…_

“Could I do anything to ease your pain?” Keith asked.

Lance stumbled backwards. “What does that matter to you? You’ll fuck me and use me like your allowed to, so just forget it.” Lance snapped, immediately curling up into a ball.

“I couldn’t do such a shameful thing. I promise I won’t rape you, Lance.” Keith promised and sat down on his knees. Lance eyed him in distrust but nodded. He was carried into the shower by Keith. “Is the temperature fine? If you dislike it, just change it.” Keith advised him and turned around. He could hear the squishing sound and the pants of discomfort. He knew that Lance was probably trying to clean his ozzeing hole.

“K-Keith? Do you have something like shampoo?” Lance asked with a hoarse voice.

Keith grabbed into his cabinet, pulling out a bottle. He turned around and handed Lance the asked item, catching the boy in the last second as he fell. “Woah, Lance! Be careful, you could’ve get hurt.” Keith grumbled, softening his expression immediately. “Could I help applying it?” he asked. As so often as before, Lance just nodded. Keith sighed and gently scrubbed the boy’s scalp. Lance purred in satisfaction, making a soft giggling sound as bubbles started to fall from his head. Keith smiled to himself. He grabbed the shower gel and applied on Lance as well, halting at Lance’s ass. He went on his knees, continuing from the thighs further down. “Here, do the critical parts yourself. I don’t want you to feel bad.” Keith smiled. Lance smiled back, shaking his foaming head and laughed as Keith was covered in the pinkish bubbles.

“I’m sorry!” he apologised in a hurry, getting stopped by Keith’s laugh. The soldier grabbed some of the foam, blowing it smiling in the air. Lance’s eyes sparkled. Keith chuckled, letting the boy shower in peace. Still, he had to admit that Lance hat a pretty tempting smell, nearly too strong to resist.

“Here is a towel.” Keith said, getting a strange look from Lance.

“You are completely wet.” Lance stated.

“Well, I caught a certain someone stumbling out of a shower and washed him, so for sure I got wet.” Keith chuckled. Lance face flushed as the dark-haired male ruffled through his hair. “Wait for a second, I’ll take a shower as well.” Keith said, striping his clothes off. Lance eyes widened at the sign.

“You are pretty well built.” he blurted out.

“Oh? Do you like what you see, Lance?” Keith teased.

“As if, stupid mullet.” Lance hissed, covering his mouth in surprise.

“Did you just insulted my hair?” Keith laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. _This guy is actually pretty hot tempered, I bet on it!_

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t intended to say that! Forgive me! Lance apologised over and over. _Shit, please don’t get angry!_

“Hey, its’ fine! I’m glad you still have a character of your own.” Keith smiled, taking a quick shower. Lance caught himself glancing over a few times, cursing as his ass started to drip again. Lance collapsed, panting hardly. “Lance!” Keith called, picking the squirming teen up. He didn’t knew what to do with a Omega in heat but he knew it was soothing to rub his wrist on the Omega’s scent gland. Lance shuddered but could get his breath under control. “Are you okay now?” Keith asked. _Heats are seriously troublesome… I don’t want to know how the poor Omegas of the others feel, getting treated like shit…_

“Y-yeah… Would you allow me to sleep?” Lance asked, seemingly exhausted.

“No, you’ll eat something first. In your weakened state, sleeping won’t help you recovering.” Keith decided, carrying the boy into his room. The outfit he had gotten for Lance let him frown. “What is this supposed to hide?!” he grumbled, reaching for his closet. He threw a blue shirt in Lance’s direction, followed by a black booty shorts. He grabbed some boxers as well, helping the boy to get clothed. Keith ordered food afterwards.

“Why are you so nice to me? I don’t understand it. You’re a Galra soldier, aren’t you?” Lance asked. _What’s his purpose?_

“Not exactly. You heard me talking to Thace, remember? We are actually a part of the resistance and were sent to work here undercover. I neither like Lotor, nor his methods and ideals. I don’t plan on trading you or anything, so don’t worry. We’re about to free everyone here. Just be patient.” Keith confessed.

“And you’re saying the truth?” Lance asked, locking eyes with him. _Wow, he is hot… and pretty… I love his smile… I pray he is as honest as he says… I couldn’t bear another betrayal…_

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, cupping the other’s cheek gently. He couldn’t refuse to press a soft kiss on Lance’s plump lips. Lance’s Omega responded immediately to Keith’s Alpha, kissing him back. Keith sat on top of Lance, sliding his tongue into Lance’s mouth while he pinned the boy on the bed.

The door opened, revealing a confused maid. “I apologise, here is the ordered food.” she smiled shyly, rolling a little wagon into the room and left.

Keith looked with hungry eyes at the boy under him. “Will you mate me?” Lance whined. Keith stared at Lance but knew it was his Omega who spoke.

“Ask me again when your heat is over.” Keith panted, pulling the boy on his lap as he grabbed the food. “Omegas don’t get much food but if you like, you can eat some of mine.” Keith offered, smiling as Lance started to eat shyly. _We’ll get there… Slowly but surely, we’ll work it out, Allura will free us and this boy can smile again…_

After an hour, both were finished and were having a light conversation, as it knocked on the door. Keith stood up, pulling Lance with him. He opened the guard who checked on everyone at night. Ne nodded to Keith but stopped as he took a closer look on Lance.

“Why is he wearing this?” the guy asked, pointing at Lances trousers.

Keith turned Lance around, pointing at the tightly clothed ass, which peaked out a bit. “Aesthetics.” Keith added, getting an obvious smirk from the guard. _Dense piece of shit, because I won’t let him run around like a slut!_

“Well then, nice playtime. Don’t make him scream too loud.” he chuckled as he left.

Keith wrapped his arms from behind around Lance, sighing deeply. “I’m tired, do you want to sleep as well?” Keith asked, yawning. _Please say yes, I can’t hold my eyes open any longer…_

“Sleeping is good.” Lance yawned. _A heat is tiering._

Keith crawled under the covers, pulling Lance with him. “You won’t sleep on the ground, you’re a human and not some pet.” Keith whispered, resting the Omega’s head on his chest. Lance could feel the strong Alpha scent emitting from Keith, wrapping him up in something that signalised comfort. He couldn’t help but fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal people: "Oh it's late, I better go to sleep!"  
> Me: "Oh boi, four in the morning, time to post a new story or chapter! \^_^/"
> 
> I'm such a mess, honestly, it's time to stop myself -_-"
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it... I got this idea and we'll see what I can do with it ^^ I hope you enjoy it!


	2. I'll take you with me!

As Lance woke up, he winced. His heat was about to reach its high, making him unable to contain his pain any longer. In addition, his arms were shackled to the bedpost, causing him to whine in distress. When he looked around, he could feel Keith’s absence. He started to panic, squirming around to escape from the cold metal holding him in place. As he was trashing around, he saw a little note on the table. The chain was long enough to let him walk around. Lance hadn’t noticed it before.

“Do all the slaves get chained to the bed? What an awful manner.” Lance hissed, snatching the paper angrily from the table.

“Dear Lance,

 I’m on duty, so don’t wonder, if you wake up alone. I’m not allowed to let you walk around freely, so I had to chain you up. If someone goes around and finds you unchained, we both would get into a lot of trouble. Therefore, I tried to let it as long as possible. I’m really sorry. I scent marked you in the morning, since I heard it would make heats easier for Omegas. I really hope that’s the case. There is some food for you on the side table, I hope you like it. I’ll be back by noon, so just try to hold out.

Keith”

Lance starred at the note in disbelief. “Is he a defect Alpha or something? Why does he apologise?! That weirdo is creeping me even more out than these rapists. I don’t know if I can trust him. Well, he did say he belongs to some kind of resistance, but is that true? When I was still a part of Voltron, enemies often said they would belong to the resistance, in order to find out where we were located. Somehow, he is a bit dense, giving me so much freedom. I could find something to open these chains and escape easily. Seriously, what is with this guy? I mean, he did say something about his mother being an Omega and needing to protect her when he was younger, but if that’s the truth? He could’ve lied. Well, I should try to escape at first… or maybe I should befriend him to escape? If he starts to trust me, I could escape with ease.” Lance pondered quietly.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay.” A voice said.

Lance flinched and turned around, hiding the letter Keith wrote. If someone would find out how Keith treated him, his escape would be impossible. “You scared me a bit.” Lance admitted, staring at Thace, who locked the door. _God, I pray he hasn’t overheard me! Unlike Keith, he looks a lot like Galra. I bet he is…_

“I’m sorry, you seemed to be lost in thoughts and I didn’t knew how I should approach you.” Thace smiled, grabbing the little piece of paper from Lance’s hands. “He asked me to look after you, since I’m back from duty first and to burn the evidence.” he added, letting the small piece of paper light up in fire.

Lance gulped, starring at the black fragment which was left. _“This guy is powerful!”_ , he thought.

“You know, Keith can be a bit edgy but he’s a nice guy. I know, you despise Alphas like us, but give him a chance to prove himself. He’s worth it, I can assure you. Not all Alphas are bad and Keith is one of them. Well, I need to go now, since your smell is a bit too strong. See you, Lance.” Thace spoke, leaving the boy alone.

Lance stared at the door, even more confused than before.

___

“Allura. Allura sweetie, wake up.” Shiro spoke softly, kissing the princess’ cheek gently. _Such a sleepyhead._

“Shiro? Is it morning already?” she yawned. _Noo, I want to sleep!_

“Yeah, sadly. Matt just came to me and reported a message from Thace. We should go.” Shiro answered.

Allura opened her eyes, getting ready immediately. She entered the big room, which her friends called the living room. Like all the other rooms, it was far too huge. A big fireplace and a lot of bookshelves formed the main picture of the room. On the east side was a big balcony, visible through glass doors. Arranged in front of them, a huge table had found its place. Plans and other stuff were spread over the whole table top. It was extendable as well, getting even huger. Everything in the castle seemed oversized, especially in comparison to the few people who lived there.

“Hello everyone! I hope you slept well.” Allura greeted her friends.

“Good morning princess, good news! Matt got a mail from Thace!” Hunk called excitedly. _I hope they’re okay._

“Yeah, from Keith’s pigeon.” Katie chuckled. _That’s so Keith, sending a bird with a piece of paper across the whole empire._

“Come on, he might be a bit old-school, but he’s good.” Matt sighed. _Even if a pigeon is a bit… well, never mind…_

“But a pigeon? I thought just Keith’s haircut was from the 80’s.” Katie laughed loudly. _Oh boi, I was wrong! At least his clothes are acceptable…_

“Guys, behave.” Shiro sighed. Seriously… _You do realise he is still my brother, right? I mean he’s edgy and all but he is a good person…_

“Couldn’t you give your brother a bit more of… you?” Katie snorted. _Like, what do you two have in common? Except for this edgy personality…_

“At least we can read Keith’s messages. Remember the one time you send us a mail in binary codes? How we were supposed to read that, with you and Matt both missing?!” Hunk defended Keith. _What are there zeros and ones even supposed to mean?!_

“But I can imagine your hilarious faces, that was totally worth it. Besides, you found us in the end.” Katie chuckled.

“We may be twins but you’re definitely the bigger savage.” Matt laughed, giving her a high-five.

“I’m more worried why Keith’s pigeon is delivering Thace’s mails. What happened to Thace’s communication watch?” Allura mumbled. _I hope he isn’t in trouble…_

Hunk reached for the mail, giving it to Allura. The pigeon sat on a wooden board, waiting to receive the delivery back home.

“The mission is going well so far, we got promoted. They seem to plan an attack on Altea, we don’t know when though. Prince Lotor thinks of Keith as a commander, so we might get better information soon. My watch broke in a fight, the damage is unrepairable. Keith and I got slaves for ‘personal fun’ from the prince, it seems to be a kind of reward. My ‘slave’ could tell me that most of them were from little towns in the east, close to the borders between the kingdoms. I’ll report as soon as possible. Sincerely, Thace.” Allura read out.

“So, this bastard is planning to start a war? God, I hate that sassy bitch.” Katie cursed, getting a soft slap on the back of her head from Shiro. _I can’t wait to kick his ass…_

“I don’t think better of the so-called prince than you, but please, control your language.” Shiro sighed.

“What are we supposed to do now? As long as Keith doesn’t get promoted to a commander, we won’t get our hands on any details and attacking them directly seems to risky.” Matt pondered. _Man, I’m sick of sitting around… I wish I was half Galra as well… I could infiltrate their damn system and destroy the computers and stuff…_

“But just sitting around isn’t an option either.” Hunk claimed. _I get nervous when I sit for too long…_

“We could try to improve our teamwork but if we practice too much without Keith, we would lose our good dynamic.” Katie added. _And without Keith, we would need to change our fighting style, that would be troublesome…_

“We will need to form an army as well, just in case he starts to attack out of nowhere.” Shiro reminded them.

“You all are right at some point. However, we need to think straight. Since the last letter, we know his slaves are solely Omegas. We need to find out why.” Allura announced. _Something with this whole selection thing smells like one of his stupid ideas…_

“Isn’t that obvious? All of his fighters are Alphas, so it wouldn’t make any sense to capture other Alphas, right?” Katie asked. _He wouldn’t gain anything…_

“Not all of them. The staff for cleaning for example are Betas, that’s what Keith reported. Could it be for discipline reasons, maybe? If there were Omegas around his soldiers, they may start to assault each other.” Hunk assumed. _His soldiers have no self-control, after all… Giving them slaves just proves their animal-like thinking…_

“But Alphas give out a strong smell, don’t they? Wouldn’t Betas be the better soldiers? They wouldn’t try to kick him off his throne, wouldn’t react to Omegas and couldn’t be smelled on the battlefield.” Matt reminded him. _They might be not as aggressive as Alphas but still, if he would combine their forces, he would have it a lot easier…_

“Maybe aesthetics?” Hunk said, shrugging his shoulder, earning confused looks. _He is possessed with his looks and surroundings, after all…_

“He might be not that wrong. Lotor is proud of himself and loves to show his power. Maybe the Alphas are like a statement? Like, he is the strongest and no one dares to disobey him?” Katie supposed. _Would match his bitchy image…_

“So you think, his behaviour is a kind of signal for others? Like he’s trying to say ‘look, I can form this world the way I like!’, something like that?” Shiro asked. _That sounds somehow plausible…_

“Yeah, it could be. He is an Alpha, so he deems himself as the strongest. In his opinion, ‘Alpha, Beta, Omega’ is the hierarchy. He could be mocking us by behaving superior.” Matt agreed with his sister. _He’ll regret it when we kick his sorry ass, though._

“That isn’t true. He behaves superior, because he thinks he is. He is a so-called pure blood, a creation out of two Alphas, giving him a superior feeling. It’s sad but true. On the other hand, I believe that he does rank people by their disposition. He always referred to Omegas as ‘the worthless’, although he called them ‘essential’ as well. Omegas can give birth, so maybe that’s his meaning of ‘essential’.” Allura chimed in. _Even if I don’t get how someone can be so full of themselves…_

“So he only differs people between the, in his opinion, ‘strong’ and ‘weak’?” Matt asked. _What an old-fashioned thinking…_

“But giving birth means to increase the population, increasing the population means more people and more people means a bigger army. So basically, shouldn’t Omegas be the one’s with the most worth for him?” Katie asked, frowning. _That literary makes no fucking sense!_

“This guy has a pretty twisted mind.” Hunk sighed. _Too weird for my taste…_

“In that perception, he’s awfully similar to his father.” Coran spoke up. _Unfortunately…_

“There you are! Where were you?! I was concerned!” Allura called, seemingly relieved.

“I’m sorry, my princess. My informant asked for my appearance. He had some interesting data.” Coran said, pulling a laptop out of the shelves. He putted the little memory card in, waiting for the content to appear.

“Are that… pictures?” Hunk frowned.

“He said these were taken a week ago. On every picture, you can see either Keith or Thace. Some of the Galra seem to have their suspicions against them. However, on the other pictures, you can see a person, wrapped up in something. It seems this person is amongst the slaves. Also, there was a person who might become a problem.” Coran reported.

“Wait, go one picture back.” Katie mumbled hastily. “This person, she is always with the wrapped up one, see? And on the picture after this one-”, Katie said and clicked, “-this person is smirking at the camera. Like she knows what’s going on.” she stated.

“But why would someone amongst the slaves know about it?” Hunk asked.

“Maybe another resistance group is forming.” Coran mumbled.

“That smirk, it looks devilish. If the prince suspects a traitor, he might’ve smuggled one of his subordinates in.” Shiro suspected. _That would mean trouble, since I know how well Keith treats Omegas…_

“If that’s the case, Keith might be in trouble. We should warn him and Thace in the letter.” Allura decided, grabbing a paper and a pen.

___

Keith entered his room. “Hey Lance I’m-“, he began but stopped as he saw the chains laying open on the bed. On the side table laid the spare card to his room. “Oh no… don’t tell me you were stupid enough to run away…” Keith muttered in panic, making a mess out of his room. His Galra-eyesight helped him nothing. _I swear if this human dared to ran away, I’ll fucking explode!_

“Lance, come here.” He demanded angrily, feeling his breathing getting faster. _God, if someone caught him… He could be getting raped right now!_

“Lance… Lance! LANCE!” Keith yelled, throwing a chair against the wall. He heard a soft sobbing, causing him to halt. “Lance?” he whispered. His eyes darted to the bathroom. He pecked in but couldn’t find anyone. His nose could detect a faint trace of Lance’s smell lingering in the air.

“K-Keith?” a timid voice asked. Is that him? _Since when is Keith so… furry?_

“Lance? It’s me, Keith. Where are you?” Keith asked, checking his surroundings. _I clearly heard his voice just no… I’m not hallucinating, am I?_

“A-Are you alone?” the soft voice continued.

“Sure.” Keith said, locking the door. He could see a shadow shifting under his bed. Carefully, he picked the messy blanket from the ground, peeping under the bedframe. “How the actual fuck did you got there?!” Keith asked, failing to get even an arm under the bed.

“Willpower. How the fuck you ended up so furry?” Lance muttered.

“Willpower can’t shrink your body and this is my Galra form. I’m what they call a ‘half-half bastard’.” Keith sighed and changed his form back to human. “See? Now come out.” Keith said impatiently, as his hand touched something wet. “Lance.” his voice resounded dangerously low. The other boy started to shake. Keith could smell, what he had on his hands. “Why is everything bloody?” he asked, what sounded more like a command.

“Don’t get angry, please…” Lance sobbed. _He is half-half?! Oh my god, he will kill me for sure!_

Keith had enough. He lifted the bed up, pulling the boy with one arm to his chest. Lance cried out, sobbing in pain. “What the… Lance?! What happened?!” Keith asked, lifting the boy up. He speeded into the bathroom and sat the boy on the toilet seat. Lance’s wrists were bloody, his skin nearly completely abraded. Lance sobbed, hissing at the sudden contact Keith made with his wound.

“T-There was this guy… a-and he tried to do t-things, s-so I pulled on the c-chains till they opened a-and hid under t-the bed.” Lance sobbed.

“Which guy?!” Keith asked, fury bubbling in his stomach. _I’ll kill him… I’ll cut his fucking hands off…_

“I-I don’t know!” Lance cried, curling himself into a ball. _Shit, get a hold of yourself, Lance!_

Keith could see the clear fluid oozing out of Lance’s ass. “Hey there, don’t be like that. I know you feel ugly because you are like this, although you were nearly raped but-“, Keith began, getting a slap from Lance.

“No, you don’t! You’re a fucking Alpha who can do whatever he pleases! You don’t get wet while being touched by a rapist and you don’t have to feel this ugly kind of pleasure against your will! You don’t know anything! You didn’t needed to hide your whole life and prove your worth to get a normal job! You.. I hate you and all of your kind!” Lance yelled, gasping for air. His body was too weak to keep up with his ranting _. Fucking Alphas and your shitty society!_

Keith looked at him in silence. He somehow understood the hateful gaze he got, but felt painfully rejected at the same time. Wordlessly, he took the first aid kit and started to take care of Lance’s wounds.

“K-Keith? I-I’m sorry, I-“, Lance started but was silenced by Keith. A pained expression found its way on his face. _No, I hurt him, didn’t I? Fuck… It’s just… How do you expect me to react towards an Alpha?!_

“I don’t understand you, that’s true but don’t label me as one of these assholes, Lance. I might be an Alpha but that doesn’t mean I had an easy life. I was just as little asked as you what I want to be.” Keith said after a while, laying the tanned teen on the bed. Lance watched silently, while Keith started to put the things back into their place.

“Keith?” Lance said nearly inaudible, gripping the hem of Keith’s shirt softly. Keith didn’t stopped walking, until Lance held onto his sleeve and whispered a soft: “Please.” Lance tugged a few times gently, causing the soldier to look at him.

Keith wanted to be angry, to push him away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t withstand the ocean blue eyes of the boy on his bed. He couldn’t refuse the begging look, his skinny body or the smell he emitted. Slowly, Keith approached the boy, lifting him up as he climbed into the middle of his bed. He pushed the boy into the soft matrass, being enchanted by the other male’s beauty.

“You are really tantalizing, you know that?” Keith said unconsciously, letting his hands ghost over the frame of the tanned boy. Lance blushed, unable to say anything. Keith pushed his lips against Lance’s neck, sucking it softly. Lance closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape his mouth. “Did this felt unpleasant?” Keith asked, locking eyes with Lance.

“N-No.” Lance answered, looking away with a violent blush on his face. _Is he… flirting or something?_

“Then tell me, how did it feel?” Keith asked, turning Lance’s face in his direction. _You did enjoy it, right?_

“G-Good.” Lance admitted, completely flustered. _What is he even doing?!_

“See? I’m an Alpha and could make you feel good.” Keith stated, a soft smile on his lips. _I could make you feel even better but I won’t… You need to change your opinion on Alphas first… If you just knew guys like my brother, Allura, me and Thace as good as the others…_

“I-I know… I d-don’t think you’re an asshole at all.” Lance confessed, a sheepish smile on his face. _He is somehow cute… Oh god, my Omega is speaking again…_

Keith snorted and kissed the boy. Lance seemed surprised and pressed his arms against Keith’s shoulders, but refused to apply any pressure. Keith hummed in satisfaction, sliding his tongue over the other boy’s bottom lip. Lance granted him access, making the exploding sensation in Keith’s stomach even worse. Lance’s smell made it nearly impossible for Keith to elude himself from the burning sensation. Lance arms wrapped themselves around Keith’s neck, tangling his hands in Keith’s hair. “Fluffy.” Lance mumbled, causing Keith to snort again.

“You are seriously too cute.” Keith chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against Lance’s temple. _I think I like him, he’s interesting…_

“You aren’t going to stop now, do you?” Lance asked, releasing a smell of distress.

“You are in heat, Lance. You don’t really want me to do you.” Keith smiled, a hint of sadness in his voice. _If we had just met earlier, I could have made this disappointment in your eyes vanish…_

Lance whined, tears collecting in his eyes. “B-But you feel pleasant. I-I like your touch.” he sobbed. _And you, at least a bit…_

Keith stared with pained eyes on the Omega beneath him. His mind equalled a rollercoaster, spinning like crazy. “I… I can satisfy you but I won’t sleep with you. How does that sound?” Keith tried unsure. Lance immediately nodded in agreement and glanced at Keith with anticipation, making it even harder for Keith to not jump on him. Keith pulled Lance’s boxers down, getting impressed from the amount of liquid leaking out.

Lance immediately crossed his legs, hiding his hole with one hand. “P-Please b-be gentle w-with me... I-I’m still a v-virgin.” Lance hushed, glancing up shyly. _God, he must think I’m stupid… ranting about Alphas when I never got completely raped…_

Keith’s eyes widened. “God, stop being so innocent. With this attitude and face, you gonna kill me.” he groaned, trying to control himself. Keith sat at the top of the bed, pulling Lance between his spread legs. “You can lean on me, Lance.” Keith whispered, making Lance gulp as he felt the muscular chest against his back. “If you don’t like what I do, say it. I’ll stop when you dislike it, okay?” Keith said, getting an unsure nod. Keith wasn’t sure what he should do, so he tried to push a finger into Lance’s hole, while he stroke his dick with the other hand. Lance jerked up, panting as he pushed himself greedily against Keith’s hands. Keith could feel his hands getting wet, making him add two more fingers and take a tighter grip around Lance’s erection. Lance squeezed him, trembling in pleasure. His hands cling to Keith’s arms, desperately trying to stop himself from melting into the sensation.

“Y-You’re really g-good to me!” Lance chocked out, moaning Keith’s name a few times. _Why does he make me feel so good?! This is… different from normally… Why?!_

“I’m a bit concerned about your health, though. I could probably fit my fist into you. Did you maybe tried to suppress your heat for too long?” Keith asked, admitting to himself, that the other boy was definitely his type and a huge turn on.

“I-I was used to supress it, I did it always… I never endured a whole heat… ah!”, Lance confessed, rolling his hips. _So good… How, Keith? How you do that?!_

“Why? That can’t be good for your health.” Keith wondered. _What on earth did he thought? Supressing it this long, couldn’t that affect his psychical condition?_

“B-Because o-of my job, ah! I w-was a s-sharpshooter!” Lance nearly screamed as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

“Wow, what an impressive job! You sure are special, in many ways.” Keith smiled, as the boy shuddered violently, spurting a lot of cum onto the bed, while he chocked out Keith’s name. Keith let him ride out his orgasm, before he slowly pulled his, now dripping wet, fingers out. Lance stared at him, his mind foggy. He managed a sloppy kiss and was grinning like an idiot.

“Jeez, you’re too pure. I feel like I made the saint into a sinner.”, Keith sighed, kissing Lance properly. _I can’t deny I liked it, though…_

“You are hard as well.” Lance realized, turned around and crawled between Keith’s legs. 

“Lance, don’t. I want you to rely on me and trust me. I won’t gain your trust when you’ll wake up tomorrow and your first memory is giving me head while your heat was on.” Keith warned, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s temple, as he saw the boy pouting. _Jesus Christ, he is so cute, my poor heart can’t take it… I’m gonna die…_

“Fine.” Lance yawned, falling asleep in the same breath.

Keith chuckled, pulling a clean cover out of his cupboard and wrapped the Omega into it. “When Thace and I escape from here, I’ll take you with us. You’re too precious to be left alone.” Keith whispered and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all: I love you guys! When I got the idea for this, I wasn't even sure if someone would read it and in just two days it surpassed my other stories with ease! A big thank you and a hug to all of you passionate readers! I'm really happy and motivated. \^_^/
> 
> If this Omegaverse story shoud be to your liking, I might do a second one, but we'll see how this one turns out first ^^
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. What?!

The next day, Keith awoke from a shot. His eyes darted to Lance, who was hiding under a blanket. Keith dashed out of the room, only to see Thace holding a gun. “Thace, what…” Keith gulped as he saw the slave, or more what was still existent.

“I’m sorry, I had to do this… She… she was a part of Lotor, Keith… I saw her burning the new message from Allura… I don’t know how much info they already gathered about us.” Thace breathed, holding his neck. _Shit, we’re screwed!_

“What the- Did she hurt you?!” Keith asked, inspecting the other boy’s neck. _What happened?!_

“She injected something.” Thace hissed. _It’s burning a bit…_

“Run! They’ll shoot you as well!” the girl choked, as she saw Lance. Her half body was teared off but she still moved, somehow. _At least he has to follow me into the death!_

“Lance?! Are you allied with her?!” Keith asked. _Please… don’t be a friend of hers… I don’t want to kill you… but if I must… god…_

“What?! No! Don’t believe her!” Lance cried out, releasing a smell of distress. _I don’t get what’s going on right now!_

“Liar! When we were imprisoned, you said you’d do anything to kill these disrespecting Alphas! Why are you siding with them now, huh?!” she spat in anger. _Die! Just die already!_

“Because I’m not a traitor! I wouldn’t approve of actions like yours!” Lance defended himself, stumbling over the injection. “This… It can’t be… shit!” Lance hissed, being chased by Keith, as he ran away. _I need to hurry, or he’ll be in trouble!_

“Move, leave me alone!” Lance yelled, grabbing a random knife from the side, as he slipped through Keith’s grip, running back to jump on Thace’s back. He cut the back of his neck open, causing the bigger male to fall. “Hold still! Do you want to die?!” Lance snapped, cutting something out of Thace’s flesh. _Damn, it already started to unfold its power!_

“No! You’ll ruin everything!” the girl yelled, hissing, as her body started to regenerate. _Why?! Why does this male know so much?! I can’t die for this!_

“Shut the fuck up, traitor!” Lance hissed and glared daggers at her, removing some metallic looking parts from Thace’s neck. _At least it hasn’t spread yet…_

“What the-?” Keith began. _What is he doing?! What are these things?!_

“She injected him a serum, which causes the iron in the blood to harden. I know that from my past job. It forms clusters in the blood, acting like a blood clot. The Galra use it to commit suicide, when they get captured or inject it their victims, to let their death look like a heart attack. Despite its looking, it’s a few times crueller than a normal heart attack.” Lance explained, guiding Thace in Keith’s room. He searched in the cupboards for some stuff and returned, using a kind of magnet to pull the serum back up. _I hate this stuff so much…_

“You sure know a lot about that.” Thace said, surprised how focused and talkative the submissive male got. _And he sounds so professional… Keith sure got a bond to an interesting guy…_

“Well, I nearly died from this shit once, so I know what it feels like. You seem to be lucky, though, since she wasn’t able to inject a lot. Your body should be able to handle the rest.” Lance confirmed, using a needle to stich the wound. _There we go…_

Keith’s eyes widened. “You got that shit injected?” he gasped. _Oh my god, what kind of life you had before? Tell me, Lance, do I really know anything about you?_

“Yeah. They tortured me, in order to get the location of my team. I guess they wanted to attack them in the dark. I didn’t spoke a word, not reacting to anything they did. But since they needed the information, they tried to get data and stuff by making me go through a near-death experience. They used this shit.” Lance explained, his voice shockingly calm.

“You are actually a though and amazing soldier, Lance.” Thace said in a proud voice. _I feel like he’s a soft guy with a lot of abilities… If he really is Keith’s mate, they’ll be an interesting couple…_

“Well, my whole team died due my inability to focus and this serum, so I think that’s nothing to talk about. I don’t even know if my leader survived, after all.” Lance answered back. _Don’t praise me for worthless actions…_

“But you didn’t betray them, right? You endured torture and all. Everyone does mistakes.” Thace said calmly. _So he’s the kind of guy who blames himself for everything? Like, being to weak and stuff? He shouldn’t be so hard on himself… poor guy…_

“There are moments, when you can’t afford to make a mistake, thought. In my case, as Omega, it’s even more fatal. I had one job and failed. To not rat them out was the least I debt them.” Lance huffed. _It’s my fault. Not just my second gender but also me, we are weak… Happiness and good jobs, it’s nothing I can provide…_

Keith was conflicted. He only saw the vulnerable side of Lance, until now. His expression seemed stern and cold. He was focused and knew what he did. His face told it all. “Right now, you look more like an Alpha than anything else. I don’t think your assessment value as Omega makes you any different. You sound efficient, dedicated to your work and loyal. More isn’t needed to be a good fighter.” Keith spoke, causing Lance to look up in confusion. _God, comforting isn’t my greatest talent…_

“I thought this before but could you be a defective Alpha? I mean, just from my smell… don’t you feel the urge to dominate me?” Lance asked, irritation filling his mind. _Right now, he should be suffering and irritated, Instead, he’s calm and talking this weird stuff…_

“All I feel is the wish to protect you, to make you see the good part of this world, to make you smile... To protect you, it doesn’t mean I want to oppress you or anything. You, Thace and I, before being Alpha’s or Omega’s, we are human beings. None of us is more or less worth than the other. I’m not that good with words but please understand, I won’t judge you because of this stupid precedence of our world. You are Lance and I see you as the person you are.” Keith spoke, swallowing nervously. _Was this too much? Did I explained everything properly? Jesus, I pray he didn’t got anything wrong, I’d hate myself…_

Lance remained silent, closing the wound completely. He used a patch to conceal it. “Here you go, Thace. Sorry for the trouble.” Lance spokes. He stood up, shyly gazing at Keith, his eyes already teary. “H-How? How can you be such a nice person? I-I mean, you have a mullet and all!” Lance pouted with a soft smile. _God, why do I feel all weird right now?! What are you doing with me?!_

“What has my hair to do with this?” Keith laughed, gently caressing Lance’s cheek. _God, he’s so sweet!_

“I don’t know.” Lance sniffed, rubbing his left arm nervously. _Shit why is he making me so weird?! Why do I get hot?! Fuck, I think my heat will get up again… Damn, I thought I could supress it a few hours more… My legs are all wobbly… Can I even walk?_

“Come here.” Keith said, pulling the other in a gentle embrace. Keith let his fingers wander softly over the wrapped-up wrists of Lance. _He’s so hurt… Sure, he had to struggle to escape from a pervert but I don’t want him to hurt himself like this… never again…_

“Your scent… it’s so calming…” Lance stated, his mind getting all fuzzy. _Oh, there it goes… Sorry, Keith, I wish we would’ve met without me being an Omega… Even Thace looks troubled…_

“Keith, could you come with me for a sec?” Thace asked, giving Lance an excusing look as he left him alone in the room and dragged Keith out. _His smell is too intense…_

“Thace, seriously? We were bonding just now!” Keith groaned quietly. _He finally came to me on his own…_

“Yeah, I know and that’s the problem. Uhm, how should I say it… Every time I’m near him, I can smell you… Not just normally, I mean… Did you… you know… with him?” Thace asked, feeling a bit embarrassed to ask such personal questions. _Man, it’s even harder to talk about this with him… If only Shiro was here…_

“What? No! I don’t understand. What do you mean?”, Keith asked in confusion. _What?! … WHAT?!_

“Well, he smells like a bonded Omega, Keith. And the composition of his smell is mostly dominated by yours, like it was a part of his scent. He seems to be fine, when you are away but gets heated when you are here… I just thought…” Thace began, glancing unsure at Keith.

“Are you… Are you trying to imply, that he could be my fated mate?!” Keith screeched, getting immediately silenced from Thace. _Oh my god… This is a mind-blow… Jesus… No, it can’t be… Why would he…? Shit, I’m confused…_

“Well, I think it could be possible… His scent is really heavy and strong, but I can clearly smell yours mixed into it, like you two are one and the same person. Keith, are you perhaps feeling weird towards him? I mean, do you feel heated as well?” Thace asked. _I feel like a father who has to do ‘the talk’ with his son, how embarrassing…._

“Well, his scent is addictive, sure, but I thought that was because of his heat…” Keith admitted. _Thace, don’t get my hopes up… This boy is just in heat, that’s all…_

“You need to be true with me now. Are you rutting?” Thace asked.

“Uhm, not exactly. I mean, I do have some urges but since his scent is always surrounding me, I feel calmer with him.” the other mumbled. _What am I even feeling?!_

“Aren’t you picturing him in an inappropriate way sometimes?” Thace asked, turning Keith to a wand mirror. “See? You are flushed and hot for him, even with this wall and the door between you two. You can’t tell me that you don’t feel the urge to run towards him, to embrace him… and probably do other stuff.” Thace spoke, causing Keith’s blush to increase. _Yep, I’m right. I can’t resent that, though._

“Thace!” Keith groaned. “I get it, okay? But please, let us get rid of this thing at first.” he added, pointing to corpse. _I need to erase this conversation from our minds…_

“Yeah, okay. I… I just don’t know how to explain it, though.” Thace sighed. _How you even explain a corpse in your room?!_

“We need an excuse for Lotor, otherwise he’ll get us.” Keith mumbled, frowning a bit.

“What is this noise for?” a voice asked angrily.

“My prince, please don’t be annoyed. We try our best to-“, a guard spoke, as he was silenced by the prince himself.

“What do we have here?” he asked, walking into the corridor.

“What a nice timing, your excellency. We wanted to report a traitor.” Thace said, pointing at the corpse. _Okay, here we go, improvise, Thace._

“The slave?” Lotor snorted.

“Not a traitor, more like a snitch. When I returned from my duty, I heard weird noises from Thace’s room and called him out.” Keith reported. _Oh god, I wish he would drop dead already…_

“When I opened the door, I saw her burning a piece of paper, definitely filled with some kind of instructions. She was even attacking me when I approached her and she somehow managed to get some suppressants. Otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to react like that or to explain her agility.” Thace added. _Wow, this even sounds legit… How to get away with murder, team Keith and Thace edition…_

“Is that so? What do you think she tried to cover up?” Lotor asked, seeming extremely interested. _A traitor? Hmm, I thought she was one of our spies but it seems I was wrong… They wouldn’t betray be, right?_

“I don’t know, unfortunately. After she attacked me and bit into my flesh, I killed her. I was rather an accident. I just wanted to hurt her a bit and punish her later on. She broke faster than I expected. I apologize for the trouble.” Thace said, bowing down in front of the prince.

“I believe she belonged to a kind of resistance, since her movements, the way Thace explained them, seemed to be similar to the ones from the members of that ‘Blade of Mamora’ group. I’m sorry for not being there to analyse it. At least I could take care on Thace’s wounds.” Keith added, bowing as well. _Alright, this dumbass just needs to buy the shit and everything is fine…_

 “These guys again, huh? Well, it can’t be helped. Even these rebels will have to admit someday, that their behaviour is stupid.” Lotor laughed, waving as he went off.

“Uhm, excuse me, my lord but aren’t you going to strengthen the security or something? This woman was most likely after you.” Thace argued.

“I appreciate your concern but that won’t be needed, since I have guys like you on my side.” Lotor smirked.

“I feel honoured to get such a praise from you but wouldn’t it be better to make an example of? I mean, they’d at least get angry and would do more mistakes or something. They took you very lightly, considering the way they chose to get closer to you.” Keith noted. _Come on, you like it to get everything shoved in the ass…_

“Hmm, you aren’t wrong. There is a huge ‘statue of peace’ or however the commoners call it in the city, isn’t it? Would be a shame if this corpse got speared in public, right?” Lotor laughed, smirking.

“Yeah, would be a shame if someone was going to do that.” Thace replied with a smug grin, lifting the girl up.

“That’s what I love about you guys. I know why they promoted you. I’ll visit the city later on, make sure I’ll get some entertainment.” Lotor smirked as he walked away.

“Yes, your majesty.” Thace replied. _Asshole…_

As the horror prince was gone, a weird sound let the guys sit up and take a notice of it. A loud whining made Keith freeze. “L-Lance.” Keith chocked, shaking violently.

“Keith? I don’t have to explain to you, what your reaction means.” Thace said.

“T-Thace? What is this? W-Why do I feel so weird now? God, I want h-him so bad r-right now…” Keith panted, breathing heavily. _My control and rationality are getting less… I need… him… no, I need to stay calm…_

“Seems like your rut started. It’s usual for a mate to get into a rut when the partner is in heat, which would confirm my assumption from earlier even further.” Thace replied.

“W-What should I do?! I can’t enter the room like this!” Keith groaned.

“You have to go, Keith. He will only feel better with you and your scent.” Thace sighed, pushing the boy back into the room. “I’m sorry but I need to take care of a corpse.” he added, pushing Keith in his room as he closed the door.

Keith turned around, nearly falling to his knees at the sign in front of him. Lance sat in a w-sit on the bed, only wearing a shirt. Keith noticed immediately, how it was way too big for Lance. From the colour, he could tell it was the one he wore the night before. Lance ached his back with a pained expression, while his head rested on the matrass. “Keith… Keith I feel so hot... It’s unbearable… I… I wanted your smell on me…” Lance choked, drooling on the sheets, as his hand reached weakly for the other male. Keith’s eyes wandered down Lance’s body, biting his lips as he recognized the perfect shaped butt, already wet and open. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do… My body got like this again but it was so suddenly. Keith, please! It hurts… so much… I-I can’t touch myself, it burns… P-Please…” Lance begged with soft sobs, already exhausted. _Keith, I want Keith… so bad… Keith… damn, it is… it’s getting worse…_

Keith stripped his shirt off, without a word crawling to the begging male. “We will repeat the same thing as last time.” Keith stated, cursing the temptation of Lance’s looks. _Be more rational, Keith! Hold your ground!_

“N-No! I-I want to p-please you as well!” Lance gasped.

“Lance, don’t. You can’t satisfy me. Not like can’t can’t, I’m sure you could but I won’t allow it.” Keith disagreed. _Otherwise, I won’t be able to control myself…_

“B-But I want to! You’re so selfish!” Lance cried out, aching his back harder.

“Y-You should stop this, Lance. My self-control is a bit shitty right now.” Keith laughed in frustration.

“Just a bit! Please, Keith! I’ll go crazy!” Lance sobbed.

“F-Fine! But only touching.” Keith agreed, cursing himself.  He pulled the boy on his lap, making sure he could hold on properly. He opened his jeans, unable to contain the little smirk which emerged from his lips, as Lance gasped from the sign, face beat red.

“H-Huge.” Lance gulped, sounding like it was accidently.

“I hope you’re describing your own… Is it just me or did it… grew?” Keith asked, staring with widened eyes at Lance’s dick.

“S-Stop staring!” Lance whined, shuddering at the intense gaze. _So embarrassing!_

“But I like it.” Keith said, debating in his mind if he could suck Lance off without feeling guilty. He wasn’t really touching Lance’s skin, as he unbuttoned the shirt. “You look so fine.” he hummed planting soft kisses on Lance’s neck. Lance moaned in response, melting into the other male’s grip. “You’re so delicate, I’m getting hungry from looking at you.” he added, letting his finger trail down the other’s spine.

“You sure know how to turn me on.” Lance laughed shuddering, pulling Keith into a kiss. “I’m sorry, I… I can kiss you, right?” Lance asked shyly.

“Of course, I appreciate such cute services.” Keith chuckled, swirling his tongue around Lance’s. The tanned boy started drowning in the sensation, drooling desperately as he sucked the other male deeper in.

“You’re so good at this.” Lance panted.

“You’re doing well too, my sweet boy.” Keith hummed, unable to keep his hands of the other. He grabbed Lance’s dick, pumping it with his soon wet hand. “So much precum, I’m amazed.” Keith smiled, fitting three fingers at once into Lance’s hole. “God, I love your hole slick like that.” he panted, feeling his own arousal grow as Lance got tighter around him.

“You make me like this, Keith. It’s you who makes me all wet and slippery.” Lance gasped, rocking his hips hardly. He laughed in ecstasy as Keith started to moan his name, pushing his fingers in deeper. “So good! I want more!” Lance cried, his face heated and his movements rather messy but hard. “Keith, gimme your dick! I need this thick thing inside me! Please, you know all the good spots, I want you to mess me up!” he screamed.

“I want to mess you up so bad but I fear you won’t even last long enough. So go ahead, cum from your ass.” Keith panted and smirked dirtily as the tanned boy ached his back shooting his load onto the sheets, while he cried out Keith’s name repeatedly. “Are you fine with round two?” Keith smiled.

“Yeah, as often as you wish!” Lance agreed, scooting closer. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, his forehead leaning against the other’s. Keith pulled his wet fingers out, wrapping his hand around their dicks, as he stroke them together. Lance could feel the pulsing of Keith’s dick, how it grew bigger and throbbed. The sounds in the air made him gasp and whine, scratching unconsciously Keith’s back open. Like obsessed, Lance watched how Keith rubbed them together.

“You need to look up, or you’ll-“, Keith began, as he came violently, feeling Lance’s release as well. Lance rocked his hips unsteadily and helpless, lifting his gaze. He met Keith’s eyes with a submissive look, biting his bottom lip slightly. Their cum was dripping from Lance’s face, giving the flushed and panting boy a for Keith irresistible aura. “Fuck, Lance!” Keith screamed loudly, pushing the boy violently down. He loomed over the excitedly shaking male, nearly drooling. “God, I want to ravish you.” Keith growled hoarsely, his alpha scent heavy in the air.  

Lance choked on the bittersweet scent which suffocated him. It smelled like Keith and to Lance somehow like safety, like something, he couldn’t put into words. “Do it! Please! Take me!” Lance begged, already hard again.

“Shit, Lance stop it! You’re just hot and all, you don’t want that!” Keith hissed, fighting with himself. _I can’t I’ll hurt him!_

“What about you then?” Lance asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“Don’t do that, Lance, just don’t. We both know how this will end, if I’ll answer you.” Keith sighed. _It’s just his heat, making him emotional and depressed… Don’t give in…_

“But it’s the truth, isn’t it? You do want me and you know why? Because your Alpha says so. We are forced to be happy with each other and since I’m made for use, you could take that offer, right?” Lance smiled with tears in his eyes, pulling his dripping hole open. _Come on, use me like everybody else intended to… The human toilet was it what they called me, right?_

“Stop, you’ll tear it! And cut that nonsense out!” Keith said, pinning Lance’s arms to the mattress.

“See? Even as Omega, I’m not good enough! Why?! What I’m lacking?! How can I make you go crazy for me?! Jesus, I just want a goddamn fuck from you!” Lance cried, trashing around, in attempt to get rid of Keith. He yelped, as the other male stopped his force and slumped onto him. “K-Keith?” he breathed, fear dominating his scent. _Such a hard scent… I can’t breathe!_

A hand was gripping his hair tightly but not forceful. “Lance? I fear you can’t read me at all. See, I’m not crazy about you, I’m obsessed. You aren’t lacking anything, you have simply too much to handle. I want to take you. God, I want you so badly, I can barely contain myself. Your scent is arousing me to death and my body screams for you, asking me to make you mine. I can’t do that, though, not at a time like this. I told you before, but before an Omega, you are a human being. Fucking you in a state like this would be like accepting a love confession from a drunk. God, Lance… I’m trying really hard to play my role as Galra asshole perfectly and my stupid head gets all dizzy and foggy, when you come into my mind... Just… try to control it a bit, I beg you.” Keith cried out in frustration.

Lance came into Keith’s hand, twice at once. “Just from your words… you are… I’m sorry… Keith…” Lance breathed, before he slumped into the other’s arms. “I’m such a horrible person… forgive me, please…” he sobbed, clutching Keith’s shirt tightly.

“There is nothing I could forgive, you know? I don’t remember you doing anything wrong. I’m sorry, Lance. I’m not good at expressing myself and feeling and stuff.” Keith sighed, rubbing circles on Lance’s back.

“Keith? You are too good for me, seriously. I never met an Alpha like you before. You should better stop, before I fall… for… you…” he managed to say, before he fainted again.

“You are seriously not fair, Lance. I should stop, so you won’t fall for me? What about me, huh? You should stop it, before I catch feelings… Shit, I don’t even know if it isn’t already too late…” Keith sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated, finally! I'm so sorry but I got busy and wasn't able to write at all! Today, I'm trying to update a few stories but decided to start with this one, since you guys were waiting for a while now ^^"
> 
> I hope you like it and I'd appreciate your opinion on the story!


	4. What the fuck?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry with me in despair...

“Prince Lotor, you asked for my attendance?” Thace said, kneeling down. _Oh oh, I have a bad feeling about this…_

“Yes, I did. Don’t worry, I just have a few questions for you. I saw in the news that you did with the corpse as I asked from you. I was very content with the outcome, the reactions of the commoners were priceless. There were just a few things I did not understand. I was a bit taken aback by the reason you had for going back so suddenly. Keith called you out, was it? It’s weird that there is no record of your contact for the described time.  I’m just wondering why you disappear so often in such a sudden way. Also, the girl you killed, the snitch, she received a message, you said? How did she get that piece of paper? I don’t want you to think that I’m raising any suspicions towards you but since that snitch came in, I’m a bit concerned. I guess you’ll understand that, right?” Lotor said, crossing his legs as he stared interested at his soldier.

“Of course, it’s understandable, your majesty. I feel honoured to receive such a compliment from you. For the contact, I have an explanation. I was the one who replaced Keith when his shift ended earlier, so he knew I wasn’t far away when he wanted to report the suspicious behaviour of my slave. There was no need for us to use the communication system but if you’d prefer it, I’ll use it more from now on. I don’t know how that girl got the message, though. I fear there is a traitor among us, who was providing her with information.” Thace replied in a sedate manner. _Keep your cool, Thace… Just stay calm…_

“A traitor, you say? Sadly, I already stumbled over this possibility myself. As one of our best man, who would you think could be the traitor?” Lotor asked, supporting his head, while he leaned on his arm. He seemed to feel ridiculously comfortable in his snobbish oversized throne. 

“I wouldn’t dare to pinpoint such a betrayal to a person but if you’re asking me for an opinion on the characteristic of the traitor, I’d say that I believe it’s someone quiet, who isn’t raising the slightest suspicion, probably not even a high positioned soldier. Such persons aren’t watched all the time and are used as help for everything. I don’t think there is a better chance to pass information, if you are for example the person who delivers food or such. Summarised, I’m thinking of a plain person with hidden potential.” Thace gave back, awaiting his answer rather unsure. _I need to stay as neutral as I can… If I deny a character too much or obvious, he’ll get the picture… damn, this is dangerous…_

“As expected, you’re a great help. Your words seem to be sincere and your explanation is reasonable. I’ll believe you. However, please keep an eye on suspicious persons and report them as soon as you can, preferably when you see them behave weirdly. Furthermore, inform Keith about this as well. This guy has sharp senses and could maybe detect the traitor. I have to admit that I can’t believe there is a traitor among us, I thought I tested everyone good enough.” Lotor sighed, nor really concerned, despite his usage of words.

“I can’t believe it either, your majesty. Since your influence on this land is increasing steadily, it’s making me wonder who would be stupid enough to betray you. However, we can ask the traitor before he gets executed, hopefully soon. And of course, I’ll inform Keith about this case, just as you wish.” Thace said. _I don’t understand how people can probably not betray you…_

“I love how positive and cocksure of yourself and your people you are. This is what I’d call dedication to your kingdom and I approve of it. Keep going, you could be an important person of our highest force someday.” Lotor smirked. _Such guys are needed in the army, perfect marionettes…_

“Again, I can’t express my gratitude towards you, your majesty. I’ll keep your words in mind and work as hard as I can to be an acceptable part of your kingdom.” Thace said, bowing his head. _This fucker is up to no good, I can already smell the next dumb decision… I can’t believe there are actually people who dedicate themselves to him…_

“Great, I’m looking forward to your process. You are dismissed.” Lotor announced, watching Thace leave. “Sendak? Bring the boy in.” Lotor smirked, his eyes lighting up with something outsiders would deem as pure sadism. _Now the fun is getting started!_

“Of course, your highness.” Sendak approved, opening a hidden door. He threw a boy on the floor, ripping the tape from his, mouth.

“Hello, my little snitch. How do we feel today? I hope your dearest user isn’t putting too much of a strain on you. Oh, wait, that’s a lie.” Lotor laughed crazily, walking towards the other male. “Actually, I hope he’s ripping you apart.” he added with a dark voice. _I hope he lets you suffer!_

“Go to hell.” the boy spat through gritted teethes. _Bastard!_

“Oh no, I don’t intend to go home yet. Besides, this will soon be the hell on earth, be prepared, because Omegas like you won’t have any rights in my world.” Lotor snorted. _Die, fucking scum._

“Just drop dead already.” the other replied.

“Oh dear, that’s not very nice, you know? How about you show me how to drop dead, hm? Worthless scum like you will never have a place in this world. Just look at you, filthy pig. Spreading your legs for everyone to fulfil your slutty desires. I’m getting sick from simply looking at you. Whores like you will never have any use. Every person who bears a child like you should burn, it’s disgraceful. However, I’ll put you into your place later. First, I want the information. So? Spill it, Lance or however your name was.” Lotor grinned, his face revealing an expression, which woke pure horror in Lance. If Lance had to attach a face to the word psychopath, he’d choose Lotor’s without a second thought. The guy’s expression was insane and horrifying at once.

“W-What i-if I r-refuse t-to answer?” Lance choked, cursing his stuttering voice. _Damn, why does he have that kind of presence now?!_

“You’re a little bit too cocky, aren’t you? I wonder how Keith tamed you… Maybe I need to be just a little more forceful? You made a deal with us, remember?” Lotor chimed. _Such a shame I won’t do what I promised, even if you do as I asked…_

“But I have no information, you prick! There is nothing that I could tell you! I’m in this goddamn room my whole day and this dumb bitch who could move around was stupid enough to get herself killed! That’s not my fault!” Lance hissed. _She deserved it anyways… If I had known how Keith and Thace are, I wouldn’t have helped her in the first place…_

“Yeah, I have a few questions about that case. Thace said called her a traitor, or snitch, how much do you know about that?” Lotor asked, his voice demanding. _Drop dead… I hate this sight… How are these things allowed to live?! Disgusting!_

“I don’t know anything about that. All I knew was that she was paid by you to sound your soldiers out. The next time, you should better choose a Beta for that job and no Alpha who affects the other Alphas with their smell. After all, she betrayed you as well, am I right? No wonder, even if you would pay me, I’d never allocate the lead to you on my own will.” Lance laughed bitterly. _I’d rather die!_

“Despite your big words, you are still sounding out my soldiers to get your own freedom. Isn’t that just as selfish and undignified as you’re picturing me all the time?” Lotor laughed amused. _Such a sad creature, I should kill it…_

“Don’t you dare to put us on the same level. I’m doing this for my freedom, you are doing it for fun, because you’re an insane and honourless shitface, who wants to destroy this world!” Lance yelled, getting hit hardly. _Ow shit, that hurts! Curse my state!_

“Is that so, huh? Sluts like you should keep sucking dicks, it suits you more than spouting nonsense. You will behave as I want you to, or we’ll get a big problem, understood? Don’t make me use force, Lance. I think you don’t know in what kind of situation you’re in. Thanks to your pretty face I made this deal with you, just for the information you had, nothing more. Honestly, I was a bit mad when Keith chose you. I was looking forward to fucking you but now Keith is doing it. Well, maybe he’ll lend me your pretty body for a while, if I ask him nicely.” Lotor smirked, the evil look remaining on his face. _Die. Just die already! I’ll kill you, damned slut… Vanish… all of their kind has to vanish!_

Lance gulped. He knew that Keith could probably not deny an order from his prince. The thought was enough to let him shudder. He surely didn’t want to get raped by Lotor, not by any means.

“And if I might add it, I doubt you want me to tell your owner where you got these bruises. I’m sure he wouldn’t be particularly thrilled.” Lotor grinned. _I’ll destroy him…_

“What would that change, huh? As if it would faze him to know I’m a snitch of yours, that you were the one who hurt me and is drugging him often, just to drag me over and fire stupid questions at me.” Lance muttered.

“But it would hurt you, right? One of my maids reported that you were extremely loud, screaming Keith’s name, even when he was on duty. What were you doing, little whore? Did you got nicely off to my general, hmm? I bet it would hurt you to see him fuck the other toys, since you seem to be so fond of him~ You know, he has good looks but if you dare to imagine that he’d like you, because you’re fucking with him, I have some news for you: You’re just a toy, nothing more. You are a hole he can thrust in, a bitch, who is spreading her legs for him and offers him her wet pussy voluntary. Worthless creatures like you shouldn’t be allowed to live and have no right to be anything else than toys to be owned. He could never ever love something like you. Know your place, Omega.” Lotor said with a devaluing voice. _Come on, break… Shatter into tiny pieces of despair…_

Lance fought his tears back. “ _Don’t listen to him, Keith said he likes you, didn’t he? He refused to fuck me, because he doesn’t want me to regret this, right? Please… no, up until now, all that Keith did was pleasuring me, he didn’t initialise anything for his own sake yet, so which reason he’d have except for caring? None, correct?”_ Lance tried to convince himself inwardly, shaking visibly under Lotor’s stare.

“I bet you’re deceiving yourself right now, trying to picture Keith as your lover but guess what? You’ll never be, because you’re worthless and Keith doesn’t give a shit about you. Keep that in your dirty little mind, slut.” Lotor whispered, turning away with a selfish smile. _I’ll take everything from him… his pride, his will to live... all of it!_

Lance remained silent, close to a mental breakdown.

“You surely love it to break people into pieces, don’t you, your highness?” Sendak chuckled, sparing an amused look in Lance’s direction. _He deserves it. Seducing people with a smell, so disgraceful._

“Well, what could be more amusing than seeing a useless thing lose faith in its life?” Lotor chuckled, drinking his expensive wine. “Hmm, this one tastes like victory~” he hummed, watching Lance placid. _Show me that expression, boy…_

\---

At the same time, Keith woke up, his mind dizzy. “Fuck, what’s going on?” he asked himself with a slurred voice. His vision was blurry, while his body seemed numb. “Lance, are you there?” Keith asked, whining as the Omegas scent was just faint in the air. He growled as he noticed another Alphas smell. “Someone took Lance away…” he gasped, crashing into the ground. “Damn it!” he cursed, shouting a string of curse words for every sloppy movement he made. _What happened?! How?!_

“Keith, are you alright?!” Thace’s voice asked, as he knocked onto the other’s door. He was about to start his shift, when he had heard a loud thump, followed by a cursing voice. He had chuckled at first, wondering how Keith managed to fall out of the giant bed but when the shouting wasn’t decreasing, he started to worry and decided to look after him.

“Thace, come in! I got drugged and someone took Lance!” Keith slurred and cursed as he hit his nose while he tried to stand up. _Ouch! God damnit!_

Thace jumped against the door, nearly breaking it as he crashed into the room. He pulled Keith onto his wobbly knees, sitting him on the bed. “What in Altea’s name happened?” Thace asked worried. _Oh my god, Keith!_

“I don’t know… Lance and I fell asleep last night and when I woke up, he was gone and I still feel shitty for no explainable reason.” Keith murmured. “I pray that he wasn’t touched against his will.” Keith whined, nearly fainting from the stress. _No… I promised myself… I promised him… no…_

“Wait here, I’ll search him, okay? In your state, you won’t be a big help to him.” Thace offered. _Where could he be? Where should I start? Which places does he know?_

“No, I have to go! If you go around and look for my ‘slave’, don’t you think this will raise the suspicions against you, after yours just died?” Keith said, shaking his head. _Thace will get in even more trouble…_

“Now that you say it, I had a conversation with Lotor.” Thace began, explaining everything to Keith.

“Oh my god, what if he’s sending someone to shadow you now? That would be a huge problem.” Keith admitted. Thace was about to answer, as he sniffed the air with a frown. “Thace?” Keith asked quietly.

“I’m sorry to say that but I think I know who took Lance, I recognize this smell. It was in Lotor’s throne room as well. If I’m right, his ridiculous dog took Lance away.” Thace confirmed.

“This Sendak guy?” Keith asked, his eyes getting dark. _Oh no, please! Not that one… he is merciless…_

“Yeah, the crazy guy who’s praising Lotor like a god. He was around when I was called out and I think this was his smell.” Thace nodded. _Lance… I hope you’ll be okay…_

“Why the fuck would he capture Lance? Does that mean, that Lotor has Lance now?” Keith choked, shaking with something he never felt that strong before: fear. _My brain, it’s exploding…_

“Calm down, Keith. I don’t know why but we’ll get your boy back.” Thace spoke calmly, supporting the smaller male. _This is the worst!_

“Sometimes, you give off these Shiro vibes.” Keith snorted with a half-hearted smile.

“I feel honoured to hear that from you.” Thace chuckled.

“Lance.” Keith breathed, as he heard Sendak’s voice from far away, followed by painful sounding whimpers.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Sendak stated, as he entered the room. _Faster than I expected…_

Keith gasped, as he looked at Lance. His Omega was covered in blood, which was beyond any doubt his own. He looked hurt and from Lance’s gaze Keith could tell, that whatever happened gave him hell. “What the heck is that?” Keith managed, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as Lance flinched by his dismissive sounding reaction.

“That is your slave, thinking it’s funny to try sneaking out.” Sendak snorted, eyeing Lance in disgust.

Keith wanted to scream at the guy, to tell him to loosen his grip on Lance’s hurting wrists, but he couldn’t. “Seems like you punished him already.” Keith snorted. _I’LL KILL YOU! HOW COULD YOU SHITFACE DARE TO HURT HIM?!_

“Just a bit, I thought the main part is yours.” Sendak smirked, throwing Lance in front of Keith with full force.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure this never ever happens again. I owe you one.” Keith said, his eyes directing a death glare at Lance. _I OWE YOU A STONING AND A FUNERAL IN THE TRASH!_

“Oh, I’m sure you will. I’ll keep that in mind. Between, shouldn’t you be on duty just now?” Sendak said to Keith but turned to Thace afterwards.

“Yes, I should but I heard Keith cursing in a worrying state, so I decided to assure myself that everything was alright. Apparently, it wasn’t. I was about to send someone after his slave and go to work. Since this case seems solved, I’ll go immediately.” Thace replied obedient, leaving Keith’s side.

“Have fun punishing that worthless piece of shit.” Sendak said, leaving the room.

“Goodbye.” Thace said, while he left the room as well and closed the door.

Keith slumped onto his knees, pulling Lance in his arms. He let go immediately, as Lance hissed and winced in pain. “Fuck, Lance! What happened?!” Keith asked, caressing his cheek. _My boy… no… why?! How?!_

“Don’t touch me.” Lance hissed, tears streaming down his face. _This look just now… it hurt so much… Lotor is right… I’m just a toy…_

“Please, tell me what happened!” Keith insisted, too stubborn to let go of his Omega easily. _Fuck, why can’t I simply protect this guy?!_

“Don’t touch me!” Lance cried, as he was pulled into the bathroom. _So painful…_

Keith locked the door, hugging the ball Lance was now tightly. “Jesus, I was so fucking scared… You didn’t run away, right? I don’t think you would do something like that. Thace said he recognized Sendak’s scent in my room, so he was the one who actually pulled you out of this room, right? Why? Was it Lotor’s doing?” Keith asked, scared why the shaking and crying ball in front of him denied answering him. _He must be really upset… God, why isn’t he showing any clear emotion?! What these fuckers did to him?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, they'll pay for what they did, promise! I hope the characters of the single persons got a bit clearer. 
> 
> Despite the angst, I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your opinion ^^


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, in more than one way

“Lance, Lance, Lance calm down!” Keith screamed, struggling to keep the Omega at his side. _What is going on with him?! Shit, he needs to stop!_

“Shut the hell up, you fucking Alpha! You’re not better than the others! Stop pretending that you aren’t detesting me as much as they do!” Lance screamed, forcing Keith away from him. _He just wants to use me… A hole he can thrust in… Worthless… A bitch that spreads her legs for him…_

“Are you out of mind?! Lance it’s me, Keith!” Keith yelled, not able to handle the boy in front of him. _What’s going down in his mind?! He doesn’t even seem to be really awake!_

“So what?! It doesn’t change what you are!” Lance shot back. _User… He’s just a user… I’m his toy… nothing more…_

“I’m a human being, just like you! You’ll tell me immediately what happened!” Keith demanded, dominating Lance with his presence. He hated to use his power over the other but couldn’t find a better salvation. C _ome on, Lance! Open up to me! Don’t be like that… Shit, I despise your self-hatred…_

“N-No! J-Just f-fuck me like the Alpha you are, when you n-need to p-prove yourself and your power so m-much, bastard!” Lance spat, gasping for air. _Damn, his pheromones… I’m getting dizzy… Well, doesn’t matter, right? At least I won’t realise how he’ll take me…_

“Oh dear, you can’t imagine how much I’d like to fuck you. How much I’d love to ram my dick into this tempting hole of yours and make you into a writhing mess. Despite that, I’d never do that. Do you know why? Because you probably wouldn’t feel good or valued. I don’t do as I please, because I like you! Why else should I help you all the time? Tell me, Lance. Tell me a reason I had to behave like I do, which isn’t containing that I simply like you and want you to be free.” Keith demanded. _You know me, I know you do… No way you are thinking like this of me, that can’t be… His eyes… he’s so messed up right now, what did they do with him?! He is so strong at mind, what did they say to break him?!_

Lance started to choke and panted slightly. Keith’s scent rose far too much, making him feel dizzy and a kind of hot. “Die.” Lance spat, sliding down the tiles. _Jesus, I’ll pass out… Damn Alpha, doing as you please!_

Keith sighed and stripped, containing a small smirk as the other reacted rather anticipating and turned on. He knew that it was probably because of Lance’s heat but he still enjoyed it. He decided to leave his boxers on, so he wouldn’t startle his Omega. Lance groaned in pain as Keith started to strip him as well, trembling under the others touch. Keith had to swallow hardly, as he saw how much Lance was leaking already, his eyes locked on the whitish fluid. “I can’t believe how you still manage to look so tempting, when you’re about to die from blood loss and look at me like I should drop dead, truly amazing.” Keith stated, lifting the other guy without difficulties. _He’s just… so freaking hot! Why?! Why can he look at me so hatefully and I still can’t be mad at him? …He’s such a beautiful boy, he should be proud of himself…_

“S-Stop! L-Let go!” Lance squealed, holding tightly on to Keith’s shoulders. _He’ll drop me for sure!_

“Shut up already, I’ll need to clean you first, or else I won’t be able to treat your wounds.” Keith said hardly, cornering the slightly taller male in the shower. “Besides, I would rather not have you dying on me.” he added, his hands brushing over Lance’s bloody thighs, carefully cleaning a deep cut. _Why he must be so stubborn?! I don’t want to dominate him like that, but he isn’t leaving me a choice!_

Lance stared at the hand, still hissing at the touch, even if he knew Keith tried to be gentle. He felt confused. Lance couldn’t imagine any possible reason, why Keith would handle him so carefully, so gentle. He held his breath for a few seconds, eying the guy he was supposed to call his ‘master’. Keith sat on eyelevel with the cut, pulling out a little fragment which seemed to be glass. Lance couldn’t contain the blush creeping on his face, as Keith pressed a soft kiss next to the wound.

“Come here.” Keith said, pulling Lance on his knees. “Lean on me.” he ordered, laying Lance’s head down on his shoulder, while he inspected his back. “Lance, were you hit with a whip?! What happened while I slept?!” Keith gasped, pulling the guy on his lap. _These bastards… I’ll kill them… all of them…_

Lance blushed immediately, his body responding to the dick underneath his wet hole with all its honesty. He turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. “Lance, please look at me. I know that you can’t help it and it’s okay. You’re still in heat and your struggling isn’t making anything better. Please let me treat you, okay? I promise I won’t judge you on your reactions and your feelings. If you are angry, yell. If you are sad, cry. If you are frustrated, let me know. I won’t push you away, got it?” Keith asked, his voice begging and desperate. _Just believe me already, I know that you don’t desire to be a hateful creature…_

Lance shook his head but teared up, as Keith’s hand cupped his cheeks gently. “D-Do y-you r-really l-like m-me?” Lance sobbed, his face filled with confusion. _D-Does he? Shit, I’m confused… what shall I do? Can I really trust him?_

Keith’s expression went soft. He leaned forward, gently kissing Lance’s lips. His grip was neither hard nor dominating, it was calming. “Yeah, I do like you, Lance. How on earth did you come to such a conclusion as me disliking you?” Keith sighed, wrapping his arms carefully around the bruised and sore body. _Such an idiot, worrying about stuff that isn’t even existing…_ Lance started to sob violently, crying hardly while he screamed his lungs out. “Woah, calm down, Lance!” Keith said, utterly confused as Lance clung to Keith, his fingers digging into Keith’s back. “Won’t you tell me what happened?” Keith asked, slowly rocking him back and forth. _They must’ve given him hell to make him behave like that… calm down, Keith… don’t get angry, Lance will think you are angry at him… focus…_

Lance had to think about the offer for a minute. He didn’t want to cause Keith trouble but at the same moment, he was already causing trouble. “P-Please, p-promise you w-won`t get m-mad…” Lance whispered, shaking under the pressure of his secret. _He’ll hit me for sure… b-but… he does like me… right?_

“How could I get mad at you, when someone made you look like this? You are the last person I’d get mad at, Lance.” Keith said softly.

“L-Lotor and I m-made a deal… I… h-he didn’t recognize me anymore, from the royal force, I mean… It went under the codename ‘Paladins of Voltron’ into war… My leader, she was very pretty… an Altean, blue eyes and white hair… I don’t know if he k-killed her b-but I left her side b-back then… I escaped after the tortures and tried to find a way back to our base. I got c-caught in a slave transport on the w-way… Lotor, h-he c-couldn’t identify me but I told him there were traitors among his men. He... he p-promised me to let me go, if I could prove it… He… he gets me pretty often, for reports… D-Don’t worry! I didn’t say a word a-about you and Thace! I w-was just going to rat a few of his people out to destroy his system! I support every helper against him!” Lance rambled, shaking even harder. _Don’t hate me. Don’t hate me. Please, don’t hate me!_

Keith remained silent for a while. “Is that the reason your wrists were bloody?” Keith asked dryly.

“W-What?” Lance mumbled confused. _Is he… for real?_

“When the room was messed up and you were under the bed… was it the same reason? Did Sendak come and get you for Lotor?” Keith clarified his question. _That galran bitch is as good as dead…_

“That’s all you got to say to what I just told you?!” Lance gasped irritated. _Didn’t he listen to what I just told him?!_

“Answer me.” Keith demanded.

“Y-Yes.” Lance whimpered. Keith gritted his teethes, leaning against the wall, as he gripped Lance hips, grinding hardly upwards. Lance moaned, gripping Keith’s shoulders tightly. “W-What are you doing?” Lance asked timidly.

“Don’t talk, just enjoy it.” Keith said, bucking his hips a bit up. His stone hard seeming expression softened, making him hum, as the Omega rubbed himself desperately against the hot friction. He liked the feeling of the wet boxers rubbing against the naked ass of Lance, while water was dripping from the ceiling, giving them the vibe of a soft summer rain. Keith knew it wasn’t right to use Lance’s heat to calm himself down but he couldn’t help it. The more his Omega got depressed, the more Keith got anxious. He wanted Lance to stop thinking about stuff like being worthless, so he chose to use the easiest distraction that came to his mind: arousal.

“K-Keith, I f-feel your shape a-at m-my e-entrance!” Lance panted, shaking helplessly.

Keith himself recognized, how his tip nudged Lance’s entrance a few times, when the Omega in his lap bounced with his ass up and down. He hummed, pushing slightly into the movement. “How does it feel?” Keith mused.

Lance’s eyes went wide and his mouth hang open, as he felt the fabric of Keith’s boxers stretching, when his dick was pushing slightly in. “G-Good! S-So h-huge!” Lance gasped, drooling onto Keith’s shoulder.

“God Lance, I’m not even inside you.” Keith snorted, pulling the Omega’s face closer to his own. _How much I’d love to be right now…_

“W-Will you b-be i-inside me?” Lance chocked out, more leaking than before.

“When we are out of this hell, your heat is over and you still want me, then yes, I will be inside you with pleasure.” Keith promised, kissing Lance passionately. _We’ll leave, I’ll give you a safe home and make sure you’ll be alright…_

“I can’t await that day.” Lance panted, crying with a soft smile on his face. _Will he really make love to me?- Wait, love? But I can’t call it fucking either… What are we? A couple? No, maybe… this is… confusing…_

“Neither can I. Lance, please tell me everything. What happened exactly? I need to know.” Keith said, still pleasing his Omega. _Maybe he calmed down a bit by now…_

“Sendak got me and brought me to Lotor. Lotor asked a lot of stuff and all. H-He said that he’ll fuck me, Keith. He said you wouldn’t care.” Lance sobbed. _I’m scared, so scared he doesn’t care…_

“Explain further, who did what? I want to know every detail, Lance. I need to know every fucking movement they did, so I can pay it back, hit by hit. They’ll regret laying their dirty hands on your pure body.” Keith whispered, his fingers carefully ghosting along the bloody wounds on Lance’s back. _Don’t worry, I’ll protect you… your body, your soul, your mind, I’ll protect everything…_

“L-Lotor said I’m worthless, I deserve to die, I’m disgusting... That I’m just a hole you can thrust in, a bitch, that spreads her legs for you… They just… fed every inch of my anxiety. I’m scared, Keith. I’m scared they are right.” Lance stuttered.

Keith wrapped one hand around Lance’s dick and started to move slowly, causing the other boy to get lost in pleasure. Keith enjoyed the sign of Lance losing his mind, the way his body gave in when Keith touched him. “Forget them, forget everything they said. The only person, who can decide your worth is yourself and since I know you, I can tell you’re far too good for them to understand. Rotten bastards as them will never see the worth in someone shining as bright as you. I like you, far more than I should. Remember those words, Lance. Remember them.” Keith spoke, his other hand supporting Lance’s head. “Lance.” Keith whispered.

“Y-Yes?” Lance panted, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, as he tried to lock his eyes with Keith. _His touches are so intense… so good…_

Keith leaned down, speeding up his movement. “Come.” Keith said seductively, smirking, as the Omega underneath him came with a cry. Keith caressed the shaking boy’s cheek gently and pulled him back up, while he smiled softly, when realisation hit him like a truck. “L-Lance? Fuck, uhm… Shit, I… I know this is the wrong moment, maybe? But uhm… god, I think I’m in love with you.” Keith confessed bluntly. _Okay, that’s… well… uhm… okay, calm down, Keith. It’s not like you just confessed to your first love… God, I’m an idiot…_

Lance’s face lit up with surprise and disbelief. He looked as confused as Keith and couldn’t really comprehend what Keith said. “You… are in love?... with me?” Lance repeated slowly. _What? Did he just…? Fuck, my brain can’t handle… what?! He must be kidding… no way he loves me…_

“Y-Yeah… Sorry for saying this so suddenly but… geez, this is harder than I thought. I can’t see you being hurt and I want to kill anyone who touched you. When I see you crying, my heart aches and when I see you smile, I feel warm and happy. Only imaging how someone else would hold you, I get mad and greedy. I thought at first, it was because so many people hurt you but that’s not all. I want to be the one to hold you, to embrace you, to love you… I’m sorry, I know I’m an Alpha and you are in heat and all and I swear this isn’t about fucking you! I, uhm…. I want to show you that not all Alphas are bad, that I’m not bad… I won’t touch you, if you dislike it and god, I’m just talking shit!” Keith rambled in confusion.

Lance sniffed lightly, the tears not stopping to run. “K-Keith? Please tell me this isn’t a dream… Y-You aren’t messing with me, are you?” Lance sobbed.

“Lance, I never was about anything in my life as serious as now. I love you, I really do.” Keith insisted, hoping that Lance would understand it.

“That’s too good to be true… God, I’m falling for the charms of an Alpha and he loves me? What kind of fairytale is this?” Lance laughed sobbing.

“Slavetrade in the underground of a crazy prince is what you call a fairytale? You have some weird way of thinking.” Keith chuckled.

“Well, I love you, so my taste can’t be that bad.” Lance smiled shyly.

“Jesus Christ, you are the descendant of an angel, I swear.” Keith groaned, hugging Lance with care.

“You’re the one to talk, keeping up with all my shit and still confessing that you love this messed up bundle I am. Which normal person would be crazy enough to do that?” Lance sniffed.

“Well, maybe we both are a bit messed up but that’s alright. Lance, I love you as the person you are, okay? I don’t care what you are or what you’ve done, I won’t leave you. I’ll save you and protect you. I’ll make sure that one day, you can say everything you had to keep up with was worth it.” Keith swore, kissing the Omega’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry about this chapter being so short ^^" I hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> And sorry for not updating for so long, life got me busy lately... I won't give up any story, though!
> 
> I love ya all and hope you aren't disappointed!


	6. The Plan

“K-Keith?” Lance asked dismissively.

“Yeah?” the other replied with a concerned expression.

“C-Could you please m-move a bit back? I c-can still f-feel you.” Lance gulped, his face bet red.

“Hm, what if I’d like to continue?” Keith teased, smirking at the reaction Lance gave. He looked somehow shocked, but still anticipating and rather challenging.

“D-Don’t tease me like that.” Lance pouted.

“Lance?” Keith asked, waiting for the other to look up.

“Y-Yes?” Lance replied unsure.

“May I make you feel good?” Keith asked.

“B-But you just did so.” Lance whispered.

“That’s not what I asked. I want to know if you’d like me to make you feel good.” Keith said, his expression hard to read.

“O-Okay?” Lance answered unsure, unable to guess what Keith was up to.

“Good.” Keith smiled, kissing Lance gently. He laid the male down, changing the shower’s intensity. It went down, just dripping softly on them. Keith leaned over Lance, kissing him first gently, then a bit more eager. One of his hands cupped Lance’s cheek, while the other caressed the inside of his thighs. He smiled at the small whimpers and the slight shuddering, which Lance expressed. He trailed down some kisses from Lance’s lips to his chest, leaving some hickeys. Lance hummed and gasped lightly, closing his eyes. Keith was glad to see his Omega as relaxed as he was. Knowing that Lance was an Omega, he guessed that Lance’s chest was sensitive as well and he was right. Lance opened his eyes in surprise, as he chocked on Keith’s action. The Alpha was sucking lightly at his nipple, licking circles around it with his tongue. “You seem sensitive here.” Keith stated, kneading Lance’s other chest. Lance gasped and chocked, nodding eagerly. Keith took note to it, feeling down Lance’s body. He sat up, taking one leg of the other male and laid it on his shoulder, smiling at the flushed expression of the other. “Say, do you perhaps imagine something perverted right now?” Keith teased. _If I was honest with you right now, I would tell you about all my dirty thoughts, but I won’t since it would escalate…_

“I don’t know, would you imagine something, if the person you love would play with your butt naked body and take your leg up their shoulder, inside of a shower, as if they are about to fuck you?” Lance defended himself, pouting slightly. _He looks so hot! All wet and his hair… God, I love this guy so much!_

“Gosh, you’re so cute.” Keith laughed, bending down to kiss him. Lance moaned, as he felt his own leg pushed against his chest, while Keith’s dick pushed into him slightly yet again. “Oops, sorry.” Keith smirked, moaning slightly, as Lance pushed his ass against the pulsing erection. “S-Stop it, are you trying to f-fuck yourself with my dick?” Keith asked, laughing with a shaky voice. His eyes and his voice were filled with arousal, as he bit his bottom lip and stared at Lance like an animal at its prey. _Shit, don’t do this… Don’t tempt me like that…_

“What if I do? Will you stop me?” Lance panted, biting his own lip in anticipation. _Fuck, his stares are turning me on so much!_

“I will stop you for sure and I’ll mess you up.” Keith growled, pushing Lance slightly up against the wall. “Watch me and stay there.” he ordered, as he lowered his head, sucking at Lance’s member, while he looked him dead in the eye. _That’s right, watch me… look at me how I do you… look how much I love you and see that I don’t care what you are… You are Lance and I am Keith, no more, no less…_

Lance’s body jerked, as his Alpha swirled around his dick with his tongue, bobbing his head as he sucked. “K-Keith!” Lance screamed, moaning loudly. His eyes rolled, as he closed them, losing his mind. Like a chant, he was calling Keith’s name over and over again, struggling to keep his hips from bucking up. With a cry, he came, shuddering, as he saw how his Alpha swallowed.

“Seems like you enjoyed yourself.” Keith smiled, covering two fingers in a mix of Lance’s semen and his own salvia. “Want to play a bit more?” he asked, satisfaction running through his body, as Lance nodded shyly. _Forget, Lance, forget everything… just drown in pleasure and feel good, feel save…_

“B-But Keith? M-May I do something for you as well?” Lance asked.

“Depends on what you want to do.” Keith answered with a frown.

“S-Sucking you off, maybe?” Lance gulped, cursing his pathetic low voice. _God, I sound so stupid…_

“Well, if you want, then okay but don’t force yourself to do something you don’t want, got it?” Keith allowed, getting a nod. He leaned against a wall, biting his lip, as he saw, how Lance crawled between his legs. His face laid on one of Keith’s thighs, as he smiled innocently. He pulled the underwear down, his pupils dilating once again, as he stared at the rather huge penis. He licked along the length, nudging the tip with his tongue, before he deepthroated Keith’s whole length.

“Fuck!” Keith breathed, grabbing Lance’s hair instinctively, before he shove his wet fingers deep into Lance’s ass, fingering him at a high pace. _I need to interrupt his intensity somehow, he’s too good and to tempting!_

“Argh! Nh! Ah! N-Not fair!” Lance screamed, drooling on the dripping length, which was connected to his mouth by a string of salvia. _God, his touches are so intense, I’m losing my mind!_

“Why? If you do a good job, I’ll reward you, that’s all.” Keith said, his voice unsteady. _Shit, this is going further as I had planned…_

“O-Okay.” Lance agreed weakly, before he continued. Keith could watch his Omega rocking his hips, while Lance moaned around his dick. His legs were shaking and he sobbed from time to time, getting frustrated that the desired length wasn’t in his ass but in his mouth.

“L-Lance? F-Faster.” Keith chocked out, as he was close. Lance obeyed and picked up the pace. Keith did as well, as they both came. Lance jumped due his orgasm, chocking on Keith’s length. Carefully, Keith pulled him up by his hair, licking the cum out of Lance’s face. “You are far too good at this.” Keith admitted, as he pulled the other guy in his lap.

“Y-You’re the one to talk.” Lance pouted, as he wrapped his arms around his Alpha, inhaling his scent deeply. _He smells so good… so calming…_

Keith cleaned the wounds carefully, also cleaning them both up. Keith picked Lance up and sat him down on a towel, while he searched for the first aid kit. He came back and took care of all of Lance’s wounds. Some of them needed to be wrapped up, others needed to be stitched or rubbed with ointment. Keith took his time to treat all of them, the small scratches and the huge bloody cuts. Lance thought he looked funny with all the patches, while Keith was bubbling with fury at the ones who attached the injuries to him.A good half hour later, Keith clothed Lance in some of his own clothes and laid him down on the bed. He knew, that he’d get pain killers, if he said he needed them for himself. So he did and gave them to Lance, along with most of his food. The tired Omega snuggled closer to Keith and fell asleep.

\---

“Allura!” Katie called, hastily running towards the princess.

“Katie? What it it?” Allura asked, concerned about the young woman looking so distressed.

“We just received a message from Thace and the pigeon was hurt!” she breathed.

“The pigeon? Oh no, we need to treat it immediately.” Allura said, following her. The wing of the poor white creature was burned.

“What was written in the message?” she asked, as she started to treat the wounds.

“Thace said, that the ‘slave’ he had was a spy of Lotor and that she burned out message. He took her out for good and thinks that Keith’s ‘slave’ could be a great help.” Katie reported.

“He also said that it would be too risky to repair his watch, since he has the feeling that the prince is having his suspicions.” Matt added.

“And the girl, the way he described her, was perhaps the person we tried to warn him of. We have to consider the possibility, that the wrapped-up person is the ‘slave’ Keith has.” Coran remarked.

“Still, we don’t know how much of the information she has found leaked, we shouldn’t send the pigeon over anytime soon.” Hunk suggested.

“I agree, we would endanger them.” Shiro said.

“I think so too, still, we need information and we need to help Keith and Thace. They are our only hope to blow Lotor’s web of lies up with one shot.” Allura remembered them.

“I can recall, that there was someone the wrapped-up person spoke with on the wagon, another woman. She seemed honest.” Katie said, looking through the pictures.

“She is pretty.” Hunk gasped. _Very pretty…!_

“I never expected you to react like that.” Matt said, a slight smile on his face.

“But he’s right, the woman is indeed pretty.” Coran agreed. _And very honest looking…_

“And she doesn’t seem to be a slave, more like… a maid?” Katie assumed.

“I suppose she is, judging by her clothes. Coran, could you ask your friend to look up, who this woman is? I think we could maybe use her help. She knows when Lotor is gone, since she has to clean his chambers, I guess. If we build up our contact through her, we might be able to communicate.” Allura proposed.

“That’s a good idea. I heard that the maids are also delivering the letters to a post office, so they must be somehow able to receive our mails.” Shiro agreed.

“I will immediately call him. He might already know, who she is.” Coran said, searching for his phone.

\---

A few hours later, Coran came back with a smile. “Good news, he knows the maid! Even better, she is a Beta, that was kidnapped to work there. She is said to be shy and is very friendly, her name is Shay. My friend brought my letter to a place, where she will receive it. She will deliver it to Keith and Thace. Her name is Shay and she’s officially our ally!” Coran announced.

“That are great news!” Allura said, a spark lighting up in her eyes.

“Indeed.” Shiro agreed.

“Shay… what a pretty name.” Hunk mumbled, a bit flustered.

“Still, I hope she’s careful. I doubt Lotor would refrain from hurting a woman.” Matt sighed. _He even dared to threaten our princess, so he probably won’t stop at nothing._

“Let’s just await the answer from Keith and Thace, so we can plan our next move.” Katie chimed in.

“Talking about it, how are the arrangements going?” Allura asked.

“So far? Very good. We found about two-hundred soldiers, which were willing to fight with us. Most of them have some military background and are already aware, what they’ll face. Also, our special weapons, which Matt, Hunk and I invented, are working just fine and they are accurate and deadly at the same time.” Katie reported.

“Also, we are working on something like transportable railguns, they aren’t that heavy and can deliver strong and explosive shots.” Matt added.

“Keith will love them.” Katie chuckled. _And make good use of them, I’m sure…_

“Then let’s hope he’ll return to us soon.” Shiro said, a hopeful look directed at the horizon. _I believe in you guys, you can do it!_

\---

A loud knocking woke Keith up. He was a bit startled, as he saw Lance at the door, talking with a maid. She handed him a letter and smiled shortly at Keith, as she saw that he was awake. A nod later, she was gone and the door closed.

“Why did you open the door? It could’ve been a guard! And what is this?” Keith muttered. _Sometimes, he’s incredibly dense for such a smart guy…_

“The woman, I know her from the transport. She handed out suppressants to some of the slaves and gave us some food. I recognised her voice, as she knocked. She said, that a guy, who is in contact with your resistance group, talked to her and handed her a letter for you. She said something about a hurt pigeon or something. Anyways, this letter is for you.” Lance explained, handing it over.

“My pigeon is hurt?” Keith said, opening the letter. He recognised the handwriting of Coran, since it was terrible, and understood. _Poor thing, she was so brave…_

“What does it say?” Lance asked curiously. _I hope I’m allowed to know…_

“That the woman is named Shay and that she was kidnapped to work here. She is our ally and will help us to communicate, since the girl Thace killed was a spy and some information might’ve leaked already and we need to be careful. Furthermore, they are working on some sick weapons and have an army, in case Lotor attacks. Also, they want me to become his commander, to get my hands on the plans he has.” Keith told him. _I need to make sure Lotor doesn’t get him anymore, who knows which information he’ll try to take from him…_

“That’s a huge mission you have there.” Lance sighed. _Aren’t they expecting a but too much? I mean, Keith could be killed…_

“Yeah, you could say that.” Keith laughed.

“What about Thace? As I saw, he has some sick powers. Couldn’t he be of help too?” Lance asked. _I mean, burning things is… quite interesting…_

“He has some powers, but the Galra don’t know about it. Thace is a special breed, you could say. He has the ability to burn things with sheer willpower. A dangerous but amazing gift, if you ask me. He is one of our group, so he will probably control the lower soldiers, while I’ll try to become commander.” Keith explained.

“And what do you plan to do to reach that goal?” Lance wanted to know. _He seems pretty capable, what a great ability he has…_

“Easy, I’ll ask Lotor.” Keith smirked and with that, he chained Lance with one arm to the bedpost and left. _Even if I have to wrap this bitch up in compliments, I need to fulfil my duty, I can’t fail now… I do this for my team, for Lance, for the Omegas, for all…_

“What the hell? Asking? He wants to ask Lotor? God, I pray he won’t die.” Lance sighed. _Please, come back to me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in business, my folks! 
> 
> Here is the update some of you awaited so long and thanks again for being so patient with me! Also, a huge thanks and lots of kisses to those of you, who always encourage me with their nice words and honest opinions! 
> 
> Please enjoy this update! ^^


End file.
